Bye, Bye, Bye
by Blackfoot
Summary: My last Harry Potter fic..... N'snyc, eat your hearts out. All right I DID NOT say I was QUITING! I said that I was taking a BREAK from Harry Potter!!!! I will write more of Harry Potter at the end of the year, due to getting yelled at I have heeded the w


  
  
  
BYE, BYE, BYE  
  
By Snape Fan.  
  
A/N: I don't own the cast, this is my last Harry Potter story for the rest of the year 2000. I'll be writing a western series called " The Adventures of Strider Finely" I watched " The Quick and the Dead" last week so that's the inspiration for that! I got the idea for this story my : Sobs : final story of Harry Potter on the bus while talking to my friend "Sarahy Potter"* ( * name changed for safety reasons for my friend, so she won't get in trouble, and me so she won't nag at me for getting a Slytherin T-shirt, and so she won't whack me with her Social Studies book on the bus tomorrow!) Please forgive me " Sarahy"! If you are reading this: Mae Chewie, or whatever, I'm sorry I'm still working on me Welsh, argh! I hate it when my Welsh accent gets the better of me!  
  
  
Severus Snape stood in Dumbledore's office, what did I do now, he thought, all I did was threaten detention, what harm was in that? It's not like I would kill anyone.... Yet.  
  
Dumbledore came in to the room, followed by, Professor Mcgonagall, Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger. The frighting thing was that they were all dressed up like members of a band Snape had heard of when he was vacationing in America. N'syc, or something.  
  
" What did you want to tell me, Headmaster?" Snape said trying not to laugh, though he that thought he felt one of his ribs crack, but he thought he'd check later.  
  
Dumbledore didn't speak, instead, he broke out in song:  
  
* I'm doing this tonight  
  
You're probaly gonna start a fight  
  
I know this can't be right  
  
hey, Snapey c'mon  
  
I hated you endlessly  
  
and you weren't there for me  
  
so now it's time to leave and make it alone  
  
I know that I can't take no more it ain't no lie  
  
I wanna see you out that door Snapey  
  
bye bye bye  
  
don't wanna be your fool for you  
  
just another player in your game for two  
  
you may hate me but it ain't no lie   
  
Snapey bye bye bye  
  
don't really wanna make it tough  
  
I just wanna tell you that I've had enough  
  
it might sound crazy but it ain't no lie Snapey  
  
bye bye bye  
  
just hit me with the truth  
  
boy you're welcome to  
  
so give me one good reason  
  
Snapey c'mon  
  
I lived for your job and me  
  
and now I've really come to see  
  
that life would be much better once you're gone  
  
I know that I can't take no more it ain't no lie  
  
I wanna see you out that door  
  
Snapey bye bye bye  
  
(chorus: Harry, Ron, Mcgonagall, and Hermione)  
  
I'm givin' up I know for sure  
  
I don't wanna be the reason for your hate no more  
  
bye bye  
  
I'm checking out I'm signing off  
  
I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough  
  
I don't wanna be your fool   
  
in this game for two   
  
so I'm leavin' you behind  
  
bye bye bye  
  
I don't wanna make it tough  
  
but I've had enough  
  
and it ain't on lie   
  
bye bye  
  
I don't wanna be a fool for you  
  
just another player in your game for two  
  
I don't wanna be your fool  
  
but it ain't no lie  
  
Snapey bye bye bye  
  
don't really wanna make it tough   
  
I just wanna tell you that I've had enough  
  
it might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
  
Snapey bye bye bye. *  
  
Snape stood there laughing like a manic hyped up on Ding - Dongs ( A/N: ME!) " And this would mean?" Snape asked after five minutes of laughing.  
  
Dumbledore spoke seriously. " You're fired, Severus."  
  
Snape bit his lip than burst out laughing like a manic hyped up on Ding-Dongs again( A/N: ME! ME! HAHAHA!)  
  
" Come on you're... HA- HA ... You're joking right? Right?"  
  
" No, I'm not."  
  
Snape then did something very spooky, he burst out laughing, snapped his fingers, and his robes truned into an Hawiien print shirt, kaki colored shorts, and he was wearing sun glasses. then he said " I'm free see ya * Bumble Bee*" Snape said addressing Dumbledore by the Welsh meaning of his name.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
